The University of Alabama will purchase a high resolution mass spectrometer with support from the Shared Instrumentation Grant program of the Division of Research Resources. No instrument of this type is available in the Chemistry Department or in other Departments in the University and it is needed for biomedical research in the following areas: 1. The synthesis of anticancer and anti-AIDS compounds. 2. The biosynthesis of unusual nucleosides and carbohydrates. 3. The synthesis of natural products of biological interest. 4. Structure determination of newly isolated natural products. 5. Structures of unusual heme and prosthetic groups in electron transport proteins. The high resolution mass spectrometer will be a significant addition to the University's biomedical research instrumentation inventory. It will allow a major increase in the level of productivity for the above areas as well as in future research.